Let's go to the farm! CALLA Lesson Plan
'Topic ' Let’s go to the farm! 'Time' 90 minutes 'Main Objective' To get students familiar with the vocabulary of farm animals. Specific Objectives: · To present the vocabulary related to the farm. · To practice listening skills. · To interact with the partners and teacher using the target language. Learning Strategies Students can learn better if they recognize new vocabulary within a story and a song. Make inferences: The teacher will show them how to identify words along a narration and make connections with the actions they do and their characteristics. Use images: The teacher will show them flashcards to the students to help them to relate the vocabulary with the realia. Use sounds: Link the vocabulary to rhythms and melodies is a good strategy to remind it, so, teacher will show them how they can remember a name through a song. Use your kinesthetic sense: Put hands on action with a handicraft can active their acquisition of the new vocabulary. 'Preparation' ''Guess the animal! ''Time: 15 minutes T will welcome Ss to the class. T will explain that they will listen some animal sounds and they have to guess the animal that produces it. T will play a video with the sounds. When the sound stops, T will pause the video and ask Ss which animal they think it is. They can use their mother tongue in this stage. Next, T will ask how they name that animal in English to diagnose their preview knowledge. Then, T will play the video and show the animal. Finally, teacher will ask students what all those animals have in common and make guide questions until they figure out that all the animals live in a farm. Video: What Animal Do You Hear Guessing Educational Learning PECS Sentence Kids Toddlers Children https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K31aD45yyvs Presentation ''“Big Red Barn” Story'' Time: 20 minutes T will read aloud a story to the Ss. It is “Big Red Barn” by Margaret Rise Brown. She will play a video and pause it on each page. T will point out the image, ask what they see and elicit the vocabulary in English. For example, “What is this? Yes, this is a tree”. “What do you see here? Yes, a cow”. Later, T will read the sentences in the page and continue the story with the next one. T will read the whole story. At the end, T will ask what they understood about the story and if they liked it. After that, T will ask Ss what animals they remembered from the story and show them the flashcards of the animals they mentioned. “Look, this is a pig. Everybody repeat, pig.” T will paste them on the board. Video: Big Red Barn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I63F7WF1RaY Practice ''Creating our farm! ''Time: 20 minutes T will divide the class into groups of four people. T will hand out two animals for coloring to each students and the image of a barn for the entire group. Ss have to color and cut the animals of the farm. While they work, T will walk around the classroom asking questions, praising their works and eliciting the vocabulary of the animals and the barn that they are coloring. ''Old MacDonald Had a Farm song ''Time: 20 minutes T will point an animal on the board and ask that each group rise up the image they had of it. “This is a pig. Show me your pigs!” Then, T will make the sound of the animal in English, in this case “oink, oink”. T will do this with all of the animals that they had colored. Following, T will play the entire video of the song “Old MacDonald Had a Farm.” Ss will listen and watch. T will play again the video and sing along. Ss will rise up their animals when the song mentions them. In the third reproduction, Ss will hide the animals behind the barn and reveal them in the window when the song mentions them. T will pause the song and verify that each group has the correct animal in the barn. Ss can sing the song along the video and the teacher. If students request it, T will play the song a fourth time and everyone will sing along. Video: Old MacDonald Had a Farm • Nursery Rhymes Song with Lyrics • Animated Cartoon for Kids https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpnUYVezBVw Self-Evaluation Time: 15 minutes In groups, Ss will play with the animals and the barn. They will take turns to hide the animal behind the barn and their partners will guess which is. They will recognize how many names they can remember and which names they do not know yet. They can correct each other. Expansion Ss will search in magazines the products that the animals of the farm produce. For instance, the cow produce milk, so the Ss will cut the images of cheese, kumis or yogurt and paste it in their notebooks and write the name of the animal above. Teacher Assessment T will be assessing along the class the learning of the students, making questions to the Ss about the videos, songs and handicrafts. Those questions can be to the group or individually. Some ways to know that they are learning the vocabulary are: · Ss can name the animal that they are coloring when T ask them. · Ss can name the animal that produces the sound that T makes. · Ss can name the animal that the teacher is pointing in the flashcard. · Ss can try to guess an animal using their name in English. · Ss can sing the song that includes the vocabulary. Resources farm-2.png farm-1.png